Magic
by chisa suzuki
Summary: Rin harus berjuang membuat PR demi mendapatkan Shounen Jump SQ volume terbaru, namun ia kesusahan untuk membuat tugasnya tersebut. Lalu Yukio datang untuk memberinya semangat berupa sihir. Kira-kira apa ya sihir itu? just check it out! please RnR


**Disclaimer :** Ao no Exorcist milik Kazue katou-sensei. Jika milikku , akan kubuat brotherly love di setiap chapternya #plak

**Pair: **Yukio O. / Rin O.

**Genre:** bagusnya apa ya..?*jitaked*

**Warning:** GaJe, abal-abalan, garing, brotherly love/ slight YukiRin, kemungkinan OOC, etc..

**If you do not like, then don't read and click back button. Anyway, enjoy please and happy reading guys ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Magic**

By chisa suzuki

**.**

Di asrama tua tempat _Okumura brothers_ tinggal, sang _satan's son_ menggurutu dengan pensil di tangannya. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya dengan hati amat-sangat-terpaksa demi mendapatkan manga Shounen Jump SQ volume terbaru dari Yukio. Sebenarnya Rin bisa saja mendapatkan manga itu tanpa harus mengerjakan tugas, namun ia terlalu kere untuk membelinya. Maka dari itu, mau-tidak-mau ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya karena Yukio telah berjanji untuk meminjamkan manga miliknya kepada Rin jika ia telah selesai mengerjakan tugas.

" Grrh.. sial! Jika saja aku punya duit yang cukup untuk membeli manga, aku pasti tidak akan mengerjakan ini," gerutu Rin melihat rumus-rumus yang telah dicatatkan oleh Yukio.

"Sudahlah, Nii-san, lagi pula jika kau punya duit untuk membeli manga dan kau memilikinya, aku akan tetap memaksamu mengerjakan tugas. Karena sebagai seorang murid, kau wajib mengerjakan tugasmu," kata Yukio yang sejak awal telah duduk sambil membaca buku di samping Rin untuk mengawasinya, agar kakaknya itu tidak melakukan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya (seperti main dengan kuro atau malah tidur mungkin).

"Cih.. okay, Okumura-sensei," jawab Rin kesal dibalas dengan senyum kemenangan Yukio.

Kebijakan Yukio menggunakan manga sebagai pancingan agar kakaknya mau mengerjakan tugas ternyata cukup tepat. Sebenci apapun Rin terhadap hal yang dinamakan 'tugas' apalagi jika itu mesti pakai acara tulis-menulis dan termasuk membaca buku pelajaran, ia pasti akan menurut jika yang menjadi umpannya adalah manga dan pemancingnya adalah Yukio. Yah, benar-benar kolaborasi yang luar biasa sehingga bisa menjinakkan 'si anak satan' ini.

Yukio kembali memusatkan perhatian pada bukunya, ia membalikkan lembaran dari buku yang dibacanya sambil menelusuri tiap kalimat di buku itu dengan fokus, penuh konsentrasi dan penghayatan sampai terdengar suara gaduh di telinganya. Suara ketukan dari arah kakak kembarnya. Dengan penasaran Yukio memutuskan perhatiannya dari buku dan melayangkan pandangannya ke kiri. Ia menemukan kakak-namun-lebih-kekanak-kanakan-nya itu sedang melamun ke arah luar jendela sambil mengetukkan ujung pensilnya ke meja seperti membuat alunan nada musik.

Dilihat dari pandangan mata Rin , Yukio dapat melihat niat laknat yang tersusun di kepalanya. Seakan ia sedang memikirkan cara kabur dari penjagaan adiknya dengan lompat dari jendela yang tentu saja memanfaatkan kekuatan iblisnya untuk bisa mendarat dengan selamat, lalu meninggalkan Yukio dan PR-nya yang merepotkan itu, dan lebih memilih pergi ke tempat Shima untuk meminjam manga (meskipun mungkin Shima lebih banyak mengoleksi majalah dewasa daripada manga).

"Nii-san!" hentak Yukio menghentikan lamunan cowo setengah iblis itu. Rin hampir saja melempar pensil yang tengah dipegangnya atas reaksi keterkejutannya dari hentakan tiba-tiba Yukio. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A.. aku sedang berfikir," Rin mencoba membuat alasan.

"Kau tidak terlihat sedang berfikir bagiku."

"Ehe..he..he..," Rin tertawa bodoh sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Yukio menahan dirinya agar tidak memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah bodoh kakanya. Dengan perasaan sedikit curiga, Yukio melirik buku tugas milik Rin dan betapa melongonya ia mengetahui bukunya masih kinclong tanpa coretan sedikitpun. "Nii-san, kau masih belum mengerjakan tugasmu sama-sekali? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dari tadi?"

"Diam! Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya, paling tidak beri aku sedikit sihir untuk bias semangat dan mengerjakannya lebih mudah," balas cowo berambut _navy_ itu. "Yah, misalnya kau beri aku sedikit contekkan mungkin?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil, mungkin hampir tidak kedengaran kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yukio menghela nafas. "Jangan mengeluh, Nii-san. Lakukan saja tugasmu, jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku."

Rin kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, atau lebih tepatnya ia kembali menggerutu sambil menatap soal-soal dari tugasnya. Sedangkan Yukio yang hanya terfokus dengan kata 'sihir' dan ' semangat' yang terdengar sedikit ambigu dari mulut Rin sedang berfikir mencari maksud dari perkataan kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di benaknya dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya.

"Nii-san," panggil si kembaran lebih muda.

"Hm..," balas Rin cuek tanpa repot-repot melihat Yukio.

"Kau tadi bilang ingin sihir 'kan?"

"…Yah," jawab Rin ogah-ogahan, berfikir kalau Yukio mungkin akan memarahinya agar belajar dengan serius.

"Aku punya sihir yang kau maksudkan itu," Rin termenung, lalu melihat Yukio dengan mata lebar mendengar pernyataan adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin mencoba meyakinkan. Mungkin saja Yukio mengerti maksud dari kata 'sihir' yang diucapkannya sebelumnya. Dan... mungkin juga Yukio akan memberikan contekan dari tugasnya.

"Yah, tentu saja," balas Yukio dengan senyuman 100% meyakinkan

"Wah.. sugoi! Kalau begitu aku mau!" ucap Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar membayangkan ia akan mendapatkan contekan dari Yukio, sehingga otaknya tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk membuat tugas.

Anehnya, Rin langsung percaya tanpa memberikan sedikitpun kecurigaan kepada Yukio. Jika dugaan Rin benar, bukankah itu sangat aneh jika Yukio dengan mudahnya memberi contekan? Namun Rin tidak sampai berfikir ke sana. Yah, dia benar-benar mempercayai adiknya 100%.

"Nah, dekatkan telingamu kesini! Aku ingin membisikkan sesuatu," kata cowo berkacamata itu dengan memposisikan tangannya di dekat mulutnya seperti orang yang akan membisikkan sesuatu.

Dengan penasaran Rin melakukan seperti yang Yukio katakan, ia menghadap pada adik kembarnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya sedikit ke Yukio.

"Lebih dekat lagi!" perintah Yukio. Rin sedikit kesal karena diperintah oleh adiknya sendiri, dan juga bingung mengapa Yukio mesti bisik-bisikan untuk mengatakannya. Toh di ruangan itu, bahkan di asrama tua itu tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Namun karena penasaran, ia mengikuti perintah Yukio. Kini kepala mereka saling berdekatan, kira-kira hanya berjarak lima sentimeter, dan…

Chu~

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Rin. Belum sempat Rin berfikir, Yukio telah menciumnya (sayangnya hanya di pipi). Sesaat setelah ia menyadarinya, Rin membatu seketika yang kemudian Yukio melepaskan ciuman (sayangnya hanya di pipi) itu.

"Y..Yu..Yukio.. Kau?"reaksi Rin mendadak gagap.

"Ya?" balas Yukio tersenyum dengan_ innocent_-nya .

"Ap.. Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya Rin yang masih sedikit _shock_ sambil memegang bagian pipinya yang telah di 'chu' adiknya.

"Hm? Bukankah kau ingin sihir untuk menyemangati belajar, Nii-san? Dan itulah dia," jawab Yukio dengan entengnya.

"K.. kau!" Rin menggertakkan giginya. "BUKAN ITU SIHIR YANG AKU MAKSUDKAN BODOH!" teriak Rin dengan wajah merah padam bak tomat matang, entah itu karena marah atau karena malu setelah dicium (sayangnya hanya di pipi) oleh Yukio

"Benarkah? Lagian aku tidak merasa kau keberatan dengan sihirku barusan," ucap Yukio acuh yang malah membuat Rin tambah kesal. "Aku keluar sebentar ya, Nii-san, lanjutkan kerjakan tugasmu" lanjutnya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sebelum keluar Yukio mengatakan; "Selamat belajar, Nii-san. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikanmu 'sihir' kapan saja kau membutuhkannya," dengan senyuman nakal yang oh-gila-dia-hot-banget.

Beberapa saat setelah pintu tertutup, wajah Rin makin memerah bak cangkang kepiting rebus. Lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja dengan ekornya berkibas-kibas ria.

"Yukio bodoh! Kalau begini, mana mungkin aku konsentrasi belajar!" sungut Rin yang masih _blushing_ dengan asap ngebul-ngebul dari kepalanya.

Sedangkan saat itu Yukio berdiri tersandar di balik pintu. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap lantai kayu dengan wajah memerah, lalu ia menutup wajahnya tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya. 'Apa yang telah aku lakukan 'sih?' pikir Yukio heran terhadap dirinya sendiri. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"Tapi melihat wajah _blushing_, Nii-san manis juga. Mungkin lain kali akan kulakukan dengan cara yang lain."

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**A/N**: Bagaimana meurut kalian? Mereka jadi OoC banget ya? He..he.. yah, aku telah berusaha untuk tidak OoC tapi akhirnya malah ancur gini -_-'a.. dan alurnya juga sedikit (Baca: banyak) kecepatan ya? Gomenasai minna-san*bow* m(-_-)m

Please leave your review ^^

Kritik?

Saran?

Apapun akan aku terima, tapi tolong jangan nge-flame.. mentalku tidak cukup kuat #smack

Thanks udah baca fic-ku yang abal-abalan ini n_n


End file.
